Alexandria Dreams part 1
by don't-stop-imagining
Summary: about a girl and her sisters who has weird powers and they thought that there life was normal but everything has just been a lie


Alexandria Dreams part 1

Hey, I'm Alexandria Dreams and this is my story.

"Good morning mom, dad" I said curious because they were never up when I got ready for school.

"Hello sweetie want some fruit loops?" mom ask

Something was weird every morning, every day I had fruit loops. They were acting different more mother and father like. It was weird. But honestly I liked it.

"Yes" I started to say when I was interrupted by my littlest sister April.

"Morning" April said with a smile on her little face.

She has always been our parents' favorite. I've learned to deal with it.

"Good morning sweet heart" dad exclaimed while making coffee.

"Alice on your way down can you bring a brush! April's hair is like a rats nest!" mom yelled up stairs.

"Sure thing, mom!" Alice yelled

Alice runs down stairs so fast and flips over the railing on the stairs.

Oh sorry one thing I forgot to mention is we have these weird powers Alice and I are kind of like Mai we can do weird insane things and are freakishly flexible. But we just recently figured this out. I can control things with my mind. Alice writes the future. And April can fly and control electronics with her mind.

"Ah oh sweetie you startled me!" mom practically screamed it's like she hate the cool things we can do sometimes I just - hate it.

"Sorry mom" Alice said practically falling down she was laughing so hard.

Mom sat down on the couch and nudged for April to come over. She started to brush April's thin brown hair.

"Come on girls were going to miss our bus!" I said just taking the last bit of fruit loops.

"Here's the thing Alex your mother and I thought that we could have a family day" dad said with a smile on his face.

We never missed a day of school. We could be throwing up and still have to go to school and, wait for the nurse to send us home. Things were officially weird at this house. So then immediately I yell "NO" at the top of my lungs. Mom and dad were so shocked they didn't say anything for almost 10 min. April gave me that sad I wanted a family day look. But I was the oldest I am in charge. But sometimes Alice thinks she is because she's 1 min. after me.

"Sweetie are you" mom started but I grabbed mine and the girl's bags and left they fallowed shortly after. April ran up to me her little 6 year old feet sound like a dog running.

"What's wrong with a family day" she asked sadly

"Well" I began but Alice trying to be in charge interrupted me.

"It's not that she doesn't want a family day she just wants us to get a good education."

And thank you she did because I was just going to tell her the flat out truth.

"Oh" April sighed

"Maybe another day when we don't have school" I brought forth as an idea.

We approached the school when we saw a bunch of police with our pictures. We all gave each other a look. And bolted out of there April flew Alice and I ran and flipped over things. We went home came inside. We herd talking. I looked over at the girls and put my finger over my lips to tell them to be quiet. I leaned in closer to see if I could hear any details.

"April is no longer in your custody she never was"

"You can't take my baby girl you have already destroyed Alex and Alice's chance of being normal don't, PLEASE DON'T SHE'S MY BABY"

"We have made up our mind ma'am the other 2 didn't work right because we started to early"

"There children you can't alter their DNA"

"Their mutants and there our property THEY WERE GIVIN TO US!"

"We are going to take them with or without your permission"

Try being a 14 years old girl with a pretty normal life (well other than our powers) then all of a sudden you hear this conversation and its pretty dang obvious there talking about you.

I gave the girls a concerned look. We took off right out our back door. BAM! We ran right into the police well what we thought was the police. They grabbed April. And took her I tried to run but couldn't. It felt like my heart just dropped to my stomach. I just past out right next to Alice who was already knocked out. They drugged us. Mom ran out screaming "MY BABY MY BABY DON'T TAKE HER PLEASE!"

When we woke up we were in the middle of the woods. I kept looking around to see if April was here I had no idea where she could be. I had no idea about anything anymore.


End file.
